1. Field
The present application relates to pillows. More specifically, the present application is directed to an anti-wrinkle pillow and a method of manufacturing an anti-wrinkle pillow.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Invariably, rest and sleep are among the body's numerous mechanisms to heal itself from the postural, physical and nervous assaults throughout the previous day. Conventional pillows, which include a pillow casing filled with fill material, are known in the art and they have not undergone significant changes in the many years of pillow making.
In recent years, various specialty pillows, generally made of memory material (e.g., memory foam) have been designed to provide upper back, neck and head support in order to keep the upper spine and neck in neural positions. Other specialty pillows have been designed to reduce wrinkling of the face, which can be exacerbated when certain portions of the face prone to wrinkling contact and press on the surface of the pillow during sleep.
Yet, the foregoing specialty pillows are expensive to manufacture. It would be desirable to make available a conventional pillow that can provide supported and anti-wrinkle sleeping positions for the user, while reducing pillow production costs associated with specialty pillows.